Misled Into Something Not Unlike Love
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: It all started with an argument. Bella/Rosalie. Rating for sexual content. So yeah, this pairing is totally random for me. Don't think any more fic will become of it. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


**Misled Into Something Not Unlike Love**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Bella/Rosalie

Category: Romance/General

Spoilers: Eclipse

Warnings: Femslash

Summary: It all started with an argument.

A/N: Um, so yeah, this is totally random. And Bella is a vampire in this fic.

It started with a fight.

With as much pleasure as there pain.

Bella had always been so sure that Rosalie disliked her. That at most the older vampire was apathetic about her, and with her long fingers inside her body, fingertips pushing against her G-spot, nails digging into her flesh and teeth biting down hard on her nipples, it was impossible to tell one way or the other. She couldn't open her eyes from the mix of pain and pleasure, bent backwards over Carlisle's office desk, hands flat on the wood. She wanted to scream at Rosalie to stop and beg for more all at once.

She just cried out instead, arching her body further towards Rosalie until she could snap in two, the edge of the desk digging into her backside, adding to it all and Rosalie pressed her thumb down on her clit and she came.

"Yes, yes, yes," she sobbed "please Rosalie," she hissed, collapsing back on the desk, knocking papers and pens and everything onto the floor, "Oh god," she breathed. Rosalie licked a line up her chest and neck, before kissing her gently.

"It's okay Bella," she whispered into her skin.

Later, when Bella had licked a long line down Rosalie's body, flicking her tongue over her nipples, and sucking on the older vampire's clit for long moments until she had came in her mouth, crying out her name, the two of them tidied up the mess they had made of Carlisle's office, the desk had been obliterated from their orgasms, from the sheer energy the two of them had put into each other. Bella still couldn't be sure if Rosalie liked her or not. They had been arguing over her transformation, over her 'choice', one minute, and the next Rosalie was kissing her and she was kissing back, angry, just as angry as Rosalie had been as they had shouted and screamed at each other.

She had been so childish, but then again, so had Rosalie. "Why did you kiss me?" Bella asked, suddenly feeling a touch more confident.

They had been arguing about Bella's transformation, and Bella was telling Rosalie that it had been her choice, because she knew that she wanted to spend eternity with Edward.

"Because I like you," Rosalie said, "But I don't want you to regret your decision later."

"You always act like such a bitch," Bella muttered

"Things change," she held her red gaze steadily.

"Edward says you were always a bitch." Rosalie smiled.

"Because I turned him down when Carlisle first changed me."

"Do you regret it?"

"I do, sometimes, but I got over it when I found Emmett. I envy you, you know," Rosalie's voice was low. That's why I was such a bitch," she sighed.

"You envy me?"

"You had a choice, you chose to be damned. I didn't."

"I didn't realize..." Rosalie shrugged, moving to kiss Bella on the lips, light pressure at first, before wrapping her arms around Bella and pulled her close.

"Will you forgive me?" she asked, never sounding more vulnerable. Bella nodded.

"Before, when we were...I was pleading to you in my mind for you to like me." She looked away, looked at the messy desk, and started to tidy up again.

"I do like you."

"I always thought you were, apathetic." Rosalie laughed, and walked over to her, lifting her head up with a finger on her chin.

"No, not really, but sometimes I dislike you, sometimes you've driven me crazy. But so do most of the others in this house. And I have never been apathetic about you."

"That's good to know," Bella smiled.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Edward was supposed to take me hunting, an hour ago."

Rosalie smiled and gestured towards the door. "You'll break his heart."


End file.
